


In The Dark

by thatoneunevenchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneunevenchick/pseuds/thatoneunevenchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really it's just a little fluffy thing that can apply to any otp</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

His voice came out rough and warm against his ear and the dark only enhanced it. They would do this sometimes when it was late and the blanket of night and been pulled around them, whisper sweet nothings into the other’s ear, hold them close and comfort them. Send out love and show adoration with touches and soft words whispered against soft warm skin. It wasn’t often that they would become so intertwined that they were like vines, growing over and in-between each other, in the spaces and cracks of one another, becoming so filled and enclosed that they were almost like one.  
They pressed into each other, memorizing the cracks and scars, lines and bumps on the skin with their hands and mouths, warm kisses over soft skin and touches that said lust and love all in one. Legs so tangled it was hard to tell where one body began and where the other ended. It was in the dark that they came closer, closer to each other, so far together that in the morning when the light came there was worry that they wouldn’t come apart, and to be honest it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.


End file.
